<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Eden by dabforpalermo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018142">From Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo'>dabforpalermo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich, Told by Hozier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>From Eden, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 1/2 babies, Short One Shot, inspired by Hozier, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago<br/>Idealism sits prison, chivalry fell on it's sword<br/>Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know<br/>I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich, Told by Hozier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some early season gallavich with two boys who can’t express themselves properly! also I wrote this in 10 minutes all grammar mistakes are mine sorry about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey swipes his forefinger over his eyebrow, wiping away the bead of sweat that threatens to fall, and brings the beer can to his lips for the umpteeth time, hoping some force of nature added more alcohol to his drink that has been empty for half an hour. The gesture calms his nerves. </p><p>He shouldn’t be this anxious. He’s Mickey fucking Milkovich, designated asshole and bully of the south side. The title is something he’s held proudly for years, but now he’s nearing his 18th, and finally realizes he may need to change his views. So, he’s hiding in the dark behind some busted up car, waiting impatiently for the clock to hit 10 pm. </p><p>When Ian Gallagher gets off work. </p><p>Mickey holds his breath as the lights turn off inside the convenience store and the door pushes open, showcasing the one and only baby faced Gallagher that has somehow wormed his way into Mickey’s schedule. He crushes the beer can in his fist and stands, expertly walking over to the redhead with confidence in his stride, as if his heart isn’t speeding up just at the sight of the boy. </p><p>“‘Sup, douchebag?”</p><p>Ian’s face visibly lights up, and god, Mickey’s never hated something with such love. He looks around quickly before nodding off to the side. </p><p>“Wanna hit the dugouts?”</p><p>“Can’t,” Ian says, shifting the box in his arms. “Monica is back. Wants me to come for movie night.”</p><p>Mickey avoids his eyes, tonguing the inside of his cheek. “You busy after?”</p><p>A dopey grin slides over Ian’s face. “What, is this another booty call?”</p><p>“Don’t fuckin’ call it that, man.”</p><p>Ian ponders a thought in his head before speaking, his voice slow and steady, as if he’s been practicing for a while. “What if you came over? For movie night, I mean.”</p><p>Mickey raises an eyebrow. “The fuck do I look like?”</p><p>Ian’s face falls. “I mean- uh, yeah. You don’t have to. We can meet up after. Just-“ he cuts himself off, tightening his grip on the cardboard in his arms. Ian blushes and darts his tongue over his bottom lip. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Mickey surveys the area around the two. “We aren’t fuckin’ boyfriend girlfriend, got it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So fuck off with all that gay shit.”</p><p>“What, you taking it up the ass isn’t considered ‘gay shit’ anymore?”</p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “You’re really annoying, kid, you know that?”</p><p>“Not a kid,” Ian reminds, like he does every time. Mickey doesn’t even know why he calls him that, just recognizes the fact that Ian is different from him. Ian is happy and bubbly and.. pure. It makes Mickey want to protect him with the undying loyalty Milkovich’s possess. Maybe the fact that he’s a couple years younger than him, too. </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Mickey grunts a little. He scratches his eyebrow again and looks at a pebble by his foot. “Dugouts at midnight?”</p><p>“Sure. I can bring beer.”</p><p>“Got it.” Mickey turns on his heel, pausing when Ian’s voice calls out. </p><p>“It’s a date!”</p><p>“God, shut the fuck up,” Mickey mumbles, making his way back to his house. It’s a short walk, but for some reason, Mickey wants to milk it. He kicks at an empty beer can that’s probably his and frowns. </p><p>The relationship with him and Ian is getting dangerous. Not in an abusive way, sure, they like to beat on eachother, but that’s just how people show they care. But more in a domestic way. He finds himself looking forward to seeing the kid, going so far as to sit outside his work just in case there’s a chance they could sneak out to their special spot to bang one out. Mickey can’t help the way he admires him. </p><p>Ian is a good kid. Has good grades, appreciates his family, loves with so much passion it makes Mickey dizzy. Ian complies to his no kissing rule, but makes up for it by pressing his lips to Mickey’s back, neck, forehead, arms, anywhere else he can reach. And the worst part is; Mickey never stops him. </p><p>Mickey knows what love is supposed to feel like. Mandy reads him her romance novels, forces him to listen to her lovey dovey bullshit, and Mickey pretends not to be interested. He knows, in a basic sense, what love is. But he doesn’t know if this is it. </p><p>He can’t help but feel like he’s corrupting Ian. </p><p>Ian starts using his slang, wearing his clothes, copying his mechanisms. It’s like he’s turning him into a mini version of himself, and even though Ian’s personality is far lighter than Mickey’s, he’s frightened. He feels offly like he’s hurting him. </p><p>However, Ian has never been one to not speak out when something is going wrong. He tells Mickey all the time. </p><p>“You’re pissing me off.”</p><p>“I wish I could hold your hand in public.”</p><p>“Why can’t I kiss you properly?”</p><p>“I hate you sometimes.”</p><p>Mickey doesn’t believe in religious crap. He’s never had enough time to read a bible or study Jesus like others in the neighbourhood, and frankly, he doesn’t want to. As much as he knows about the devil, he feels like he can relate to that character on a deeper level. </p><p>Sure, he doesn’t torture babies or kill puppies. But he recognizes what he’s doing to Ian is wrong. He pulls the boy in so close he gets dependent, then pushes him out into the wilderness, claiming the whole ‘I’m straight’ garbage that got the two of them into this problem to begin with. </p><p>Ian is soft. Mickey craves that. </p><p>Their relationship is rocky. Unhealthy, toxic, fiery, fierce, wholesome, pure, tainted, everything lovely and awful and everything in between. But it’s them. </p><p>So, as Mickey turns onto his street, he stares at the stop sign by his house for a few extra minutes before turning around and going to the non-familiar route down to his desired destination. He stands in front of the door for a beat too long before knocking. </p><p>Ian answers the door, stepping back in confusion before looking nervously at Mickey. “Mick?”</p><p>“Hey, dickface. Here for movie night.”</p><p>Ian can barely contain his grin this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hozier says he wrote this song from the devil’s perspective and I find that very interesting. It’s about admiring someone from afar, and I feel like that pretty much sums up season 1-3 Mickey. Let me know what you think, and if you have any other Hozier songs you would like me to write about :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>